PC:Nathantiel Xiloscient (Walking Dad)
Summary Summons Grizzly Bear Level 1 Summoned Creature Medium natural beast HP 30; Healing Surges none, but you can expend a healing surge for the bear if an effect allows it to spend one AC: 23 Fortitude: 19 Reflex: 21 Will: 21 Speed: 6 Standard Action (At-Will) Attack: Melee1 (one creature); +12 vs. Reflex Hit: 2d8+5 damage, and the target is grabbed if the bear has no creatures grabbed. The grab lasts until the end of your next turn. Minor Action (At-Will) (once/round) Effect: The bear either walks, shifts, runs, stands up, squeezes, or crawls. Instinctive Effect {C If you haven't given the bear any commands by the end of your turn, it sustains a grab if it is grabbing a creature. If it is not grabbing a creature, it attacks an adjacent enemy if it can. Otherwise, it moves up to its speed to a square adjacent to an enemy. Pack Wolf Level 1 Summoned Creature Medium natural beast HP 30; Healing Surges none, but you can expend a healing surge for the wolf if an effect allows it to spend one AC: 23 Fortitude: 19 Reflex: 21 Will: 21 Speed: 6 Standard Action (At-Will) Attack: Melee1 (one creature); +12 vs. Reflex Hit: 1d10+5 damage, and the target falls prone. Minor Action (At-Will) (once/round) Effect: The wolf either walks, shifts, runs, stands up, squeezes, or crawls. Instinctive Effect If you have not given the wolf any commands by the end of your turn, it attacks an adjacent enemy if it can. Otherwise, it moves up to its speed to a square adjacent to an enemy. Companion Berry is a gold pelted blink dog and Nate's closest companion. Fluff Description: An elf in studded leather armor who walks with an ornate staff, but doesn't seem to need it for moving. On his side is a sandy-brown/gold pelted dog. His equipment looks like he traveled for quite some time and has the typical ornamentations common for elven/arkadian items. Background: He was one of the few non-Eladrin growing up in Arcadia, but has traveled the 'normal' world for the last few years. Hooks: Searching for Kicker: He Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Protector Druid *+1 Reflex, +1 Will *Nature's Growth - gain power with the same name *Druid Circle: Circle of Shelter - +1 speed, nature's growth is friendly *Primal Attunement *Summon Natural Ally - replaces daily powers Racial Features (Wood) Elf *Speed 7 (8 with class feature) *+2 Wis/Dex *Reactive Stealth - If you have any cover or concealment when you roll initiative, you can make a Stealth check to hide at the same time. *Sense Threat - When you roll initiative, you can make a Perception check and use its result for your initiative check. When you do so, allies within 10 squares of you who have a lower initiative than yours gain a +2 racial bonus to their initiative. *Fey origin *Wild step - ignore difficult terrain when shifting *Nature, Perception bonus *Elven Weapon Proficiency - longbow and shortbow Skills Languages Common, Elven Feats *Level 1: Improved Defenses *Level 2: Hafted Defense *Level 4: Armor Proficiency: Studded Leather *Expertise: Staff Expertise *Level 6: Toughness Background Benefits Geography - Forest Equipment Normal load: 110 lb. Wishlist Staff of Ruin +3 Cloak of Distortion +2 Upgrade for Armor Tracking 7,500 xp & starting equipment, replaced Ronen Treasure *'The Undead Hunter DM: FourMonos' **Gold: 1,940 gp **Staff of Ruin +2 XP *The Undead Hunter DM: FourMonos **2,648 XP Total XP: 10,148 Changes 12/02/11 created 12/15/11 sent for approval (fluff still work in progress) Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 *Your bonus to Athletics should be +8 instead of +9, you have your Strength bonus listed as +1 on the table, but it's really +0. Minor, so Approved by MeepoLives 13:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 *Everything looks fine except for the Athletics bonus, which you ought to correct but is mostly immaterial, so you're Approved. --WEContact 02:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Looks like what r1 pointed out has been addressed, and I did not notice anything different, so I think you are good to go. Approved MeepoLives 15:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC)